


春の雪

by mismatched_ideas



Series: It's Easier With You [18]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Introspection, Light Angst, New York City AU, Other, Snow, Viktor loves yuuri so much okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 07:59:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11353206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mismatched_ideas/pseuds/mismatched_ideas
Summary: Viktor contemplates how he feels about snow.





	春の雪

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alison](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alison/gifts), [Caroline](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caroline/gifts).



Viktor thought too much about snow. It was hard not to when you grew up in a place where snow seemed more like a constant than like weather. 

He used to hate snow. Maybe he still hated the snow in St. Petersburg. But, no, when he lived there with Yuuri he never felt angry or sad or lost when it snowed. He still didn’t like the snow in St. Petersburg, but it was better. It was okay. It was just weather like it always should have been. 

When he was a child it was stifling, the snow. It didn’t often leave him stranded, the city knew how to clean up snow and people barely noticed when it snowed, but it still happened at least once a winter. There came a point with snow where it didn’t matter how used to the snow you were, you just had to wait it out. 

He’d spent plenty of days stuck in the house with his parents, wishing hard for the snow to stop and let him skate. There were just days when his mother’s concern kept him inside, her fear of the long travel time on slippery roads keeping him from the thing he loved. Instead, he was forced to spend time inside, doing homework or listening to his mother’s typing in the silent air. 

He remembered how the landscape was always frozen under a blanket of snow. He remembered the snow on the ground from the day his grandma died. She hadn’t even been awarded fresh snow from the sky, instead having to live with the cold, lifeless nothing that was already on the ground. He remembered staring out his window on the too often occasions of injury and wishing he was anywhere but in the house, he’d come to hate. He remembered that first bad snow after moving out. He remembered how cold and alone he felt. He’d cried that night, afraid and cold, but that was the only time he’d ever cried for the family he lost. Even if he felt he’d never really had them. 

Then there was the snow in Hasetsu; the snow in Japan. Viktor loved that snow because it reminded him of all the things that went right to lead him to the place he was now. There was the winter snow, of course, that reminded him of how easy it would have been for things to turn out differently. What would his life have been like if Yuuri hadn’t danced drunkenly into his life? But that reminded him more of the snow in Russia, he was pretty sure snow had fallen the day of the banquet so maybe that was one score for Russian snow. Even if it was technically Russian snow, Viktor’s mind thought of it as particularly Japanese. 

Then there was the other type of Hasetsu snow that Viktor knew and loved. The spring snow that fell the day he’d arrived in the sleepy seaside town was one of his favorites. And it was so fitting for the town that Yuuri called home. To Viktor, Yuuri himself had been a spring snow. Unexpected. Beautiful. Fleeting. A spring snow was beautiful and sudden, something you rarely predicted, but it was gone as quickly as it came with little more than a few memories left over.

Yuuri had been the same. Beautiful and fleeting. Unexpected for sure. Gone after only a single night. Disappeared into nothing. Where had he gone, Viktor wondered. Where was the beautiful man who changed his life? Where was the beautiful man who, even if he showed poorly at the finals, was amazing at dancing and skating? Why wasn’t he at World’s? Why wasn’t he anywhere that Viktor looked for him? His beautiful spring snow. But, no, Yuuri wasn’t a spring snow anymore because he wasn’t fleeting. He was solid and here to stay.

He was much more like the New York snows that happened in January or February. Steady and strong, they stuck around and gave everything a pretty glaze. Sure, in The City the pretty white snow soon turned to discolored slush, but that wasn’t really what Viktor thought of when he thought of New York snow. American Northeast snow was probably what he was looking for. 

In his mind’s eye, Viktor could see the snow that settled pleasantly on the hills and trees and in the valleys. Yuuri was so much like that snow. A beautiful constant in a different way than the constant of Russian snow. In the winter it stood out beautifully and while it would melt in the spring it would melt to water the ground, creating the greenery and the flowers that made spring beautiful. It was like spring snow in that way except you always could count on it returning again. 

The snow in New York was probably Viktor’s favorite. It marked each new year with Yuuri. It marked milestones and it told a tale about the life Viktor and Yuuri had together. It marked the beginning of new stories and the end of old ones. 

New York snow was like Yuuri, Viktor decided, and he loved it. He loved everything about the city they’d made their home, even if it was far from family and friends. He loved everything about the cozy life they’d made. 

“Viktor?” Yuuri gave Viktor a quizzical look from the kitchen, “Do you want some tea still?”

Viktor turned away from the window, where he’d been watching the snow pile higher and higher on their balcony – they’d have to clean it off soon – and smiled at his husband.

“Yep! Just got lost in thought, you know?”

Yuuri smiled and Viktor felt lost, but not in the bad way he had in the past. Instead, it was a comfortable lost because he could be as lost as he’d ever been and he knew Yuuri would always find him. He knew Yuuri would always be there to pull him back.

Or maybe it was because he was simply lost in his husband beautiful eyes and, really, who could be unhappy about that?

He loved everything about the snow.

He loved everything about their life.

He loved everything about Yuuri.

**Author's Note:**

> This probably could have been not in this series but I sort of wanted it in here.
> 
> The name means "spring snow" (at least based on my pretty shitty japanese I think that's right but then again I barely speak/write/read japanese so...)


End file.
